Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-221073 discloses a conventional hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle includes a first coupling element that disconnects and connects a power transmission route between the engine and the motor-generator and a second coupling element that disconnects and connects a power transmission route between the motor-generator and driving wheels. The hybrid vehicle has a motor-using drive mode in which the hybrid vehicle is driven by the power source including only the motor-generator, and an engine-using drive mode in which the hybrid vehicle is driven by the power source that includes the engine. Fuel economy is improved in the hybrid vehicle by shifting the drive mode between the motor-using drive mode and the engine-using drive mode depending on the drive condition. The technology as described in that publication contemplates reducing shock by conducting slip-control of the second coupling element at the engine start upon changeover from the motor-using drive mode to the engine-using drive mode.